The invention relates to a power generating roller skate. More particularly, the invention relates to auto-electric flash wheels for automatic power generating roller skate.
Most light-emitting roller skates have exposed circuits which has awkward and ugly appearances. The light emitting diode (LED) of the roller skate should be excited by a battery. After a long period of usage, the battery should be replaced. The roller skate should be disassembled in order to take out the battery in the roller skate.